LUNA
by Juliane.chan1
Summary: Kamus relembra a perda de um amor de sua juventude. Presente de Natal para a Luna Lovegood!Final.
1. Chapter 1

LUNA 

**Presente de Natal para Luna Lovegood (ou Vampyriem).**

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada e editoras e empresas licenciadas.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sibéria...

Em um lugar longínquo e inóspito. Três vultos se destacavam em meio a gélida paisagem. Eram um homem jovem acompanhado por dois meninos, ávidos por agrada-lo em seus afazeres. O frio cortante açoitava os pequenos corpos, sem proteção alguma contra ele, que se mantinham concentrados.

"Isaak! Hyoga! Concentrem-se em controlar a temperatura de seus corpos. Ou permitirei que morram congelados aqui!"-o mais velho falava com firmeza, mas através da fachada austera e impessoal, o cavaleiro Kamus de Aquário mantinha-se alerta aos seus pupilos, pronto para agir se alguns deles sucumbisse a hipotermia.-"Se não terminarem este exercício de concentração, ficaremos aqui a noite toda!"

Uma hora depois do seu aviso, Kamus percebeu que os garotos foram bem sucessidos em controlar o cosmo interior de seus corpos, impedindo-os de morrerem congelados ali.

"Acabou o exercício!"-chamou e os pequenos imediatamente se deixaram desabar na neve exaustos. Kamus sorriu, admirava a persistência de seus alunos.-"Venham tomar um pouco de sopa quente."

As palavras surtiram um efeito mágico nos meninos, que imediatamente se levantaram e sentaram em volta da fogueira do acampamento improvisado pelo seu mestre, esperando se servirem da sopa de aroma delicioso que da panela.

Comeram avidamente e no final, saciados e um pouco descansados, os três se permitiram admirar o céu que naquele momento proporcionava a eles a visão esplendorosa da Aurora Boreal. Kamus observou as belas luzes e uma saudosa lembrança veio a sua mente naquele instante.

"Luna."-murmurou.

"Disse algo, mestre?"-perguntou Hyoga.

"Nada! Vão dormir que amanhã cedo teremos mais um dia de treino!"-ordenou.

Os meninos concordaram e entraram na barraca destinada a eles, e exaustos dormiram rapidamente. Kamus ficou ainda sentado perto da fogueira, observando as luzes. E relembrando...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Era verão na Sibéria, e mesmo assim o tempo não era um dos melhores naquela época do ano. E o menino no auge dos seus dez anos, de cabelos na altura dos ombros, olhos azuis intensos, desafiou a fúria da natureza para chegar ao seu destino.

"Chegou ate aqui."-uma voz grave chamou-lhe a atenção.-"Muito bem. Isso mostra que tem alguma utilidade!"

"O senhor é o mestre Ivan?"-perguntou, encarando o homem loiro, de olhos verdes e gélidos, que o fitava como se fosse um ser inferior.

"Sim. E você o novo candidato à armadura de ouro que o Santuário enviou. Kamus, certo?"-e o analisou.-"Espero que dure mais tempo que o outro que o antecedeu."

Kamus tentou disfarçar o estremecimento que sentiu com as palavras de seu mestre. Não queria pensar no que houve com o outro aluno dele. Já ouviu todos os boatos e rumores a respeito do treinamento cruel que mestre Ivan impunha aos seus alunos, nos quais poucos conseguiam ser bem sucedidos.

"Vamos!"

Chamou e o menino o seguiu por um caminho perigoso pelas planícies cobertas de neve, onde avistou a pouca vida selvagem enquanto andavam. Chegaram a uma casa em meio ao nada, perto desta outra casa menor. Da casa uma menina de cabelos dourados e curtos, usando uma mascara de prata que ocultava seu rosto apareceu, saudando-os.

"Mestre!"-ela parou olhando para Kamus.-"É o seu novo discípulo?"

"Sim!"-respondeu sem emoção alguma.-"Sirva-lhe algo para comer e mostre onde ele ira dormir. Amanhã de manhã começa seu treinamento, Kamus."

E entrou na casa. A menina o encarou com as mãos atrás do corpo e depois começou a perguntar, arrastando-o pelo braço até a casa menor:

"Kamus é o seu nome? De onde você é? Qual o seu signo? Ah esquece essa ultima pergunta cretina! Se esta aqui pela Armadura Dourada de Aquário, é lógico que seu signo é de Aquário. E então? Como é a Grécia? E..."

"Uma pergunta de cada vez!"-pediu se soltando das mãos dela e meio constrangido.-"Você fala demais! Qual é o seu nome?"

"Desculpe! É que o mestre raramente conversa e eu tenho uma louca vontade de conversar! Aqui é muito solitário!"-e estende a mão, sorrindo por debaixo da mascara.-"Me chamo Luna."

Depois Kamus, na cabana que seria sua casa, ela lhe contou o porque de usar uma mascara, lei das Amazonas, e depois ficou sabendo que Luna era órfã, abandonada em um orfanato na fronteira, onde passava fome e frio. Fugiu de lá há dois anos e vagou por ai sem rumo, até entrar de clandestina em um trem de carga e descer numa vila próxima. O mestre Ivan a encontrou, se defendendo de alguns garotos maiores que queriam roubar-lhe o único casaco que possuía para proteger-se do frio.

Não sabe bem o por que, ele resolveu traze-la até este lugar e treina-la. Sentada na cama de Kamus continuava a falar:

"Eu espero um dia usar a armadura de Aurora Boreal."-falou e Kamus podia imaginar ela sorrindo.-"Eu já lhe disse que eu acho a Aurora Boreal linda?"

"Eu também acho linda!"-murmurou, acabando de guardar seus pouco pertences em um baú.

"Um velho esquimó, de uma tribo nômade aqui da Sibéria, me contou que os espíritos dos mortos vivem na Aurora Boreal, que é a porta para o paraíso."-falou observando o céu.-"Quero acreditar nisso!"

"Por que?"-Kamus indagou, achando aquele assunto maçante.

"Porque eu quero acreditar que meus pais e minha irmãzinha estão lá."-e virou-se para ele.-"Boa noite."

Luna caminhou para o quarto ao lado de Kamus e ele chamou.

"Aonde vai?"

"Dormir."-respondeu sincera.

"Aqui!"-espantou-se.

"Sim."-não parecia entender.-"Mestre Ivan não gosta de dividir sua casa com os alunos. Dormimos aqui! Boa noite!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Os dias e meses passaram rápidos depois da chegada de Kamus, o treinamento de seu mestre era algo difícil, e quase desumano. Muitas vezes o rapaz achava que não sobreviveria a isso. Referia-se ao lugar onde treinava de Inferno de Gelo.

Em compensação, ao fim de cada treino contava com a companhia de Luna. Era uma garota muito positiva, que tentava alegra-lo quando desanimava. Kamus tinha certeza de que jamais conseguiria sobreviver a este treino insano sem a companhia dela. Sempre que queria jogar tudo para o alto ela lhe mostrava o local onde a Armadura de Aquário repousava e dizia:

"Ela é sua, Kamus! Tem que ser sua! Ainda quero vê-lo usando-a!"

O tempo passou, os anos vieram, a menina começou a mostrar que tinha o corpo de uma mulher e Kamus não deixou de reparar isso. Na verdade, dividir o mesmo teto com Luna, todas as noites, era um teste de autocontrole. Afinal, ele também estava crescendo e não era mais um garoto e sim um adolescente com os hormônios em alta.

Certa noite...

"Kamus, por que esta me evitando?"-a pergunta de Luna era bem direta, e parecia mais uma afirmação.

"Quem disse que estou te evitando?"-disfarçou, voltando a se concentrar em seu treino.

"Os pingüins."-respondeu irônica, fazendo ele fitá-la.-"Somos só nos dois e o mestre aqui. E eu reparei que você tem me evitado nos últimos dias!"

"Luna...é que."

"Fala."-pediu impaciente.

"É que eu realmente gosto de você, Luna!"-respondeu de uma vez.-"E nem sequer sei como é seu rosto, mas sinto que não posso ficar longe de você."

Luna ficou em silêncio. Muda.

"Quando eu conseguir a armadura e retornar ao Santuário, irá comigo?"

Kamus esperava ansioso por uma resposta. E estava ficando apreensivo com a demora dela. Então Luna retirou sua mascara, revelando pela primeira vez o rosto perfeito, adornado pelos cabelos dourado, cujos olhos tão azuis como os céus estavam marejados pelas lagrimas.

"Sim, eu quero."-respondeu.

Kamus se aproximou, segurando-a pelos ombros e encostou suavemente seus lábios nos dela. Era o primeiro beijo de ambos, e estavam incertos, deixando que os instintos falassem mais altos. O beijo meio atrapalhado foi interrompido e ambos se encararam. Luna começou a rir, acompanhada por Kamus. Como ele amava o som da risada dela.

Voltaram a se beijar, e nem se deram conta que eram observados.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alguns dias depois...

"Kamus."-Ivan o chamou e o rapaz ficou diante do mestre, que contemplava a armadura de ouro. Ao seu lado Luna observava.-"Quero que descanse, amanhã iremos ver se finalmente é merecedor da armadura dourada."

"Mestre?"-Kamus espantou-se.

"Amanhã, irá se tornar um Cavaleiro de ouro...ou morrerá!"-avisou Ivan com frieza, voltando para a sua cabana.

Depois do comunicado de Ivan, Kamus se recolheu a cabana que ocupava, com Luna. Ele estava eufórico com a perspectiva de finalmente mostrar-se digno de ser o próximo Cavaleiro de ouro. Luna estava preocupada.

Ela retirou a mascara e Kamus pode ver seu rosto e ficou intrigado.

"O que houve, Luna?"

"Será que não percebe que pode morrer?"-perguntou angustiada.

"Nao pretendo morrer!"-falou confiante.

"Não pode saber disso! Ivan é um cavaleiro muito poderoso, senão não seria escolhido pelo Santuário para ser o guardião da armadura e preparar prováveis candidatos a ela! Todos que vieram antes de você foram mortos por Ivan! TODOS!"

Ela começou a chorar e Kamus a abraçou, tentando acalma-la.

"Eu vi como ele matou o ultimo que chegou aqui antes de você."-dizia entre soluços.-"Foi horrível! Não quero que morra!"

"Eu não vou morrer! Prometo!"-disse acariciando seus cabelos.-"Vamos juntos para o Santuário. Já viu uma praia de areia branquinha?"

"Não."-ela riu.-"O único branco que eu vejo é da neve e já estou cansada dele."

"Então eu a levarei para que conheça uma praia grega, e o sol quente."

Luna sorriu e depois o encarou.

"Eu te amo."-disse-lhe, ruborizada.-"Posso ficar com você esta noite?"

Kamus ficou estático, não sabia o que responder. Encarou aqueles olhos azuis.

"Sim. Por favor."

Eles se beijaram, e naquela noite se amaram. A primeira noite de amor de dois jovens, juntos descobriram o que fazer, como se tocarem para despertar sentimentos e o fogo que tinham em seus corpos, juntos experimentaram o ato tão antigo quanto o mundo, e juntos adormeceram abraçados, saciados...felizes. Murmurando um para o outro...

"Eu amo você..."

Continua...

Em breve postarei o segundo e ultimo capitulo deste fic! Já ta pronto e completo, so darei um tempo até domingo!

Beijos e obrigada por lerem!


	2. Chapter 2

LUNA 

**Presente de Natal para Luna Lovegood (ou Vampyriem).**

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada e editoras e empresas licenciadas.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Capitulo 2:

Madrugada e Kamus não consegui conciliar o sono. Ansioso por finalmente mostrar o resultado de anos de treino e lutar pela armadura de Aquário. Extasiado pelos momentos que havia passado com Luna.

Ele observou a jovem adormecida, encolhida entre os cobertores e jurou que a protegeria sempre. Que iria leva-la consigo para o Santuário. Que ficariam juntos.

Com cuidado, saiu da cama para não despertá-la, vestiu suas calcas e saiu. Uma forte nevasca estava iniciando e ele não se importava, apesar de estar de peito nu. Sentou-se no chão, cruzando as pernas como se meditasse, sentindo o ar frio em seu rosto e corpo.

Antes do amanhecer e da hora marcada para a luta, Luna despertou e notou a falta de Kamus. Levantou-se rapidamente, e vestiu-se. Ao sair da cabana o viu sentado, coberto de gelo e neve, olhos fechados. Como se percebesse a presença da garota, Kamus abre os olhos e se vira, exibindo um discreto sorriso.

"Esta na hora."-ele diz.

Luna sente um aperto em seu coração, mas nada diz. Nada poderia fazer para impedir aquela luta. A não ser rezar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Na hora marcada, Ivan esperava diante da urna dourada da Armadura de Aquário. O olhar frio e impassível na paisagem. Viu Kamus e Luna se aproximarem, ela se afasta do rapaz e se coloca em um canto, onde pudesse assistir ao combate sem interferir.

O mestre olhou para a jovem amazona, e em seguida para Kamus, antes de falar:

"A prova final para que possa se tornar o Cavaleiro de Ouro é provar que atingiu e domina a técnica do Zero Absoluto! Lembra-se de nosso treinamento, Kamus?"-o guerreiro loiro indagou, fitando friamente Kamus.

"Sim."-Kamus se lembrava de ter visto o mestre utilizar a técnica suprema dos Cavaleiros de Gelo, mas nunca tentara o golpe antes.

"Então está ciente que para conseguir a Armadura de Aquário, deve me derrotar."-prosseguia.-"E para isso deve me matar."

"O que disse, Mestre?"-Kamus espantou-se.

"Por que o espanto, Kamus?"-Ivan enrolava uma faixa na mão enquanto encaminhava-se para ficar diante de seu aprendiz.-"Esta é a sina de um Cavaleiro do Gelo. A técnica suprema só pode ser passada adiante em combate, e inevitavelmente um dos lado irá perecer!"

"Mas mestre..."-Kamus hesita.

"Chega de mas!"-Ivan diz furioso antes de socar Kamus no estomago com força e lançá-lo longe.-"Não sou seu mestre agora, Kamus. E sim um adversário a ser derrotado, ou não atingirá seus objetivos. Ser um cavaleiro de ouro!"

"É meu...mestre."-diz Kamus se erguendo com a mão sobre o local atingido pelo golpe de Ivan.-"Não pode esperar que eu esqueça isso e simplesmente o mate!"

"Aprenda algo, Kamus...amor, sentimentos são inúteis!"-diz depois de dar um chute em seu aprendiz e joga-lo ao chão.

Luna sufoca um grito.

"Um Cavaleiro que usa o cosmo gelado deve ter um coração tão frio quanto este lugar. Não existe a compaixão, a piedade em uma batalha! Sentimentos só atrapalham e o impedirão de atingir seu verdadeiro potencial."-dizia isso, desferindo vários socos e chutes no rapaz.-"E é meu dever como mestre impedir que você se perca neste tolos sentimentos!"

"Do...do que fala?"-apesar do rosto ferido, e o corpo dolorido, Kamus o encara.

"Que não há lugar para o amor na vida de um cavaleiro."-ele ergue Kamus pelos cabelos.-"Está vendo? Você nem consegue reagir e me ferir por causa disso! Mas você tem potencial, Kamus. Acredito sinceramente que se tornaria um poderoso Cavaleiro, se não se deixar distrair por coisas insignificantes."

"Mestre! Pare!"-pede Luna, desesperada.-"Ele não agüenta mais!"

"A culpa deste teste ter sido um fracasso é seu Luna."-Ivan solta Kamus que cai de cara no chão.-"Eu a proibi de se envolver com os treinamentos e com meus aprendizes."

Ivan caminha ameaçadoramente na direção da jovem amazona, que diante do olhar frio de seu mestre recua um passo.

"Se eu me livrar de sua presença inútil, nada mais atrapalhará o desenvolvimento de Kamus."-diz erguendo a mão e elevando o cosmo, o ar ficou mais frio.

"M-mestre."-Luna não conseguia acreditar. O homem que a acolhera e a criara, pretendia mata-la por achar que era inútil e atrapalhava os treinamentos de Kamus.

"Não toque nela."-Kamus ordena, erguendo-se e em seus olhos irradiavam ira.

Ivan vira a cabeça e por cima dos ombros observa seu aprendiz levantar-se, seu corpo emanar uma poderosa energia e o ar ao redor dos três ficar cada vez mais frio. O cavaleiro sorri.

"Idiota! Não é forte o suficiente."

"PÓ DE DIAMANTE!"

Apesar da fúria do golpe disparado, Ivan o segura com uma das mãos, ele sorri e depois o sorriso se desfaz ao ver que sua mão estava congelada.

"Impressionante!"-ele eleva seu cosmo, descongelando sua mão.-"Mas ainda não é o suficiente para me derrotar. Acho que o mestre deve ensinar qual é o lugar de seus alunos!"

Com essa sentença, ele desfere uma rajada de ar gelado, que joga Kamus para trás, arrastando-o alguns metros. E em seguida, movendo a grande velocidade para diante de Luna, dando-lhe um soco em seu estomago. Com a queda a mascara se desprende de seu rosto.

A jovem cospe sangue antes de tentar se levantar, mas Ivan aparece segurando-a com firmeza pelo pescoço.

"LUNA!"-Kamus grita ao ver a cena.

Ivan apenas sorri, ciente do que estava fazendo era o correto. E ignorando as vãs tentativas de Luna de soltar-se e suas lágrimas, ele aperta sua garganta até que um som de ossos sendo esmagados preenche o ar e Luna para de se debater.

Kamus estava em choque. Não era possível! Ele não queria acreditar que aquilo fosse real. Que seu mestre não havia acabado de matar Luna diante de seus olhos.

Como se ela fosse um objeto sem valor, Ivan lança o corpo sem vida da amazona aos pés de Kamus e começa a caminhar de volta a sua cabana.

"Agora que este empecilho foi retirado de sua vida. Voltaremos a treinar ao amanhecer e..."-o cavaleiro para ao sentir a súbita queda de temperatura, tão brusca que ele a sente e fica incomodado com o frio.

Incrédulo ele vira-se para encarar o responsável pela súbita mudança climática. Ele vê seu pupilo ajoelhado no chão, abraçado ao corpo de Luna. Seu corpo emanava uma aura dourada e seus olhos...tão frios e aterradores que Ivan sente algo que jamais pensou que presenciaria...ele sente medo.

O cavaleiro repara que como se respondesse a intensidade do cosmo de Kamus, a urna da armadura dourada brilhava como se fosse um sol.

"Será possível?"-Ivan reflete.-"Que depois de tantos anos aqui neste inferno de gelo, o Cavaleiro de Aquário tenha renascido? E em Kamus?"

"Não..."-Kamus começa a falar, colocando o corpo de Luna com delicadeza na neve aos seus pés.-"Não o perdoarei jamais."

Ivan sorri.

"Eu apenas o livrei de um incomodo, Kamus. Ela apenas o atrapalharia."

"Ela era a pessoa mais importante em minha miserável vida..."-Kamus continuava a falar, caminhando em direção a Ivan.-"Meu sol!"

"Este amor que você sente por ela foi o que a matou."-Kamus estanca ao ouvir isso, encarando Ivan com ódio.-"Se não a amasse, ela ainda viveria."

"Cale-se!"-falou, erguendo os braços acima de sua cabeça e unindo as mãos.

"Idiota! Kamus você apenas me viu usar este golpe contra alvos em nossos treinos. Acha-se capaz de usar a Execução Aurora? Somente ao atingir o Zero Absoluto você seria..."

Ivan para de falar ao perceber que os ventos gelados que antes castigavam seus corpos pararam, o ar ficou incrivelmente mais frio à medida que o cosmo de Kamus aumentava. O cavaleiro podia sentir o sangue em suas veias ficar aos poucos, congelado.

"Incrível!"-foi o que murmurou antes de ver atrás de Kamus a imagem da lendária deusa do amanhecer, que carregava um jarro, momentos antes do jovem disparar o golpe com todas as suas forças.

"EXECUÇÃO AURORA!"

O ar gelado e impiedoso atinge Ivan que não pode se defender, e nem conseguiria se quisesse. Ele sente cada célula de seu corpo diminuir a temperatura e se cristalizar, seus órgãos vitais pararem devido a extrema hipotermia a que estava sendo exposto. Ele cai ao chão, certo que lhe resta apenas alguns momentos de vida, mas mesmo assim, consegue murmurar.

"Não...se esqueça Kamus...um cavaleiro de gelo não pode amar."

Por fim o gelo cobre seu corpo e este estilhaçasse devido as baixíssima temperatura, reduzindo a milhões de fragmentos de gelo o corpo de Ivan.

A urna da Armadura de Ouro se abre e esta cobre o corpo de Kamus com perfeição, como se sempre fizera parte dele. O rapaz olha para o que havia sobrado de seu mentor e nem mesmo raiva o seu coração sentia.

Tudo o que sentia era um vazio. Um vazio que jamais poderia ser novamente preenchido.

Kamus olha para os céus...A aurora boreal havia surgido.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kamus desperta de seus pensamentos. Aquelas lembranças agora, depois de tantos anos o incomodavam. Então percebeu o porque. Não apenas a Aurora Boreal o fez lembrar de Luna e de como a perdera, mas estava perto do local onde tais acontecimentos ocorreram.

Depois dela ter morrido, jurou que não amaria nenhuma outra mulher. Não queria sentir novamente a dor da perda. A vida de um cavaleiro era incerta. A qualquer momento sua existência acabaria em um combate, e não queria que ninguém sentisse a dor pela sua morte. Trancou seu coração para os sentimentos e prometeu que o manteria tão gelado quanto as eternas montanhas de neve da Sibéria.

Kamus verifica se Hyoga e Isaak estavam adormecidos e então deixa o pequeno acampamento, se dirigindo cada vez mais para o norte. Quase duas horas de caminhada naquela terra inóspita, ele chega ao seu destino.

As cabanas, uma maior e outra pequena. Abandonadas pelo tempo estava cedendo as intempéries do clima e logo deixariam de existir. O Cavaleiro de Aquário olha por um longo momento para a cabana menor antes de continuar a caminhar.

Ele chega ao seu destino. Uma caverna que ele cuidadosamente escolhera anos atrás para abrigar um tesouro e que ninguém pudesse chegar ali. Entrou nela e a avistou. Linda como se lembrava, sua juventude e beleza eternamente imortalizadas no esquife de gelo, o primeiro que conseguiu criar, para que ela pudesse ficar eternamente adormecida e em paz.

"Luna...desculpe não ter vindo antes."-diz tocando o frio sepulcro.-"É que evitei ao máximo este reencontro. Trouxe um presente de despedida. Não sei quando retornarei, se é que um dia voltarei a este lugar."

Kamus coloca sua mão sobre o esquife e seu cosmo se intensifica. Quando ele retira sua mão, uma rosa feita de gelo estava ali.

"Enquanto estas geleiras existirem, esta rosa ficara aqui lhe fazendo companhia. Adeus, Luna."

Kamus se retira da caverna e pela primeira vez em anos, se permite derramar uma solitária lágrima.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mestre! Mestre!"-os pequenos garotos correram ao encontro de Kamus assim que o avistaram ao longe.

"Que houve?"-Kamus pergunta, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"É que o Hyoga ficou com medo quando acordou e não viu o senhor."-acusou Isaak e Hyoga fica vermelho de raiva.

"Mentira! Foi o Isaak que ficou com medo!"

"Não fiquei!"

"Ficou!"

"Não fiquei!"

"Ficou sim!"

"Não!"

"Parem com isso!"-pediu Kamus segurando a vontade de rir.-"Estou vendo que estão cheios de energia, hein? Então, terão um aquecimento antes do treino de verdade. Corram daqui até nossa casa!"

"QUE?"-os meninos ficaram lívidos.

"E carregando suas mochilas com as coisas que trouxemos para acampar."-completou Kamus, quase sentindo pena dos meninos.

"Sim, mestre."-concordaram cabisbaixos e ainda escutou um acusando o outro de ser o culpado pelo "aquecimento" que fariam.

Kamus sorriu e depois olhou para os céus, ainda escuros por causa do inverno, e a Aurora Boreal ainda brilhava. Podia jurar que havia visto em meio aquelas luzes o rosto de Luna e ter ouvido sua risada trazida pelo vento.

Achando que era tudo fruto de sua imaginação, sacudiu a cabeça, caminhando até os garotos que o esperavam. Mas sem esquecer dela...jamais.

Fim.

Notas: obrigada pelos reviews que recebi! Todos eles! Fiquei muito feliz!

Espero que tenham gostado, apesar de ter ficado um pouco meloso, a intenção era de um final infeliz mesmo! U.u""

Feliz natal, Luna (Julia)!


End file.
